User blog:TheblueWizard/story's cont.
I am going to write a story and if you would like to be part of it please follow instructions. 1. name: 2. gender: 3. race: 4. weapons: 5. armor: 6. faction: 7. skills: 8. any other quirks about your character: Last time we saw our characters, they were cleaning up after an intergalactic battle. Then Slayer saw the tricks that Copn had used to unify them after a few months, so he took off in a rage, thinking about the evilness of wizards. He went back to his dragons, and eventually had to defend Gostir from Thranduil. Thranduil got burned, but he got back to his kingdom. Slayer went after Thranduil… Meanwhile, Egarin decided that a team of the best fighters from middle earth was a good idea, since they were now facing threats at an intergalactic level! Copn and Egarin decided to start a team, but have not decided the leader, they have been trying to find the most formidable people to join their team, but so far no one else has joined their squad. Also, on the same page as Slayer, Elestan Larcalaite decided to go his own way, at least for a while, but he found out about Slayer attacking Thranduil, and decided to go to his aid! Orik went back to his normal life of trading, and being neutral, but he told Copn that if they ever needed help, he was there. After a few months trading, he traveled to Angmar to help the Numenoreans regain their land. He and his friends decided to take it bit by bit, but they could only take 100 miles of land because of their small numbers. During their conquest, Orik met up with one of the most feared foes that was a match to Orik… his name was Rargan, a spawn of Bolg! He had joined Angmar in the upcoming darkness, while awaiting Melkor 2… Orik side slashed him with his sword, while the Rangers shot their bows, but out of the background came Rargan’s personal bodyguards, even though he didn’t need any. The rangers had their hands full outnumbered 3 – 1, normally this would have been easy for rangers, but these were the most elite troops in Angmar! While the rangers and orcs fought, Orik battled Rargan! Rargan ducked under Orik’s slash, and tried a stab. Orik bounced back and pulled out his bow for a shot, but Rargan was too quick! He threw a javelin at Orik’s bow pressing it to the wall! Orik quickly got out his axe and threw it, injuring Rargan and his gang, and so they retreated for now… Orik then decided that they needed more funds, and so he went back to Kvoth to help gain them. Egarin and Copn decided to settle the matter of leadership later, so Egarin followed Elestan Larcalaite to help Thranduil, and in doing so set up a perfect chance for Melkor 2 to come in. Melkor 2 had been biding his time for 10 years, and now with the attack of the aliens, he had the perfect chance to enslave middle earth! He know that they were pitifully small cities, so he attacked stealthily, as to avoid the attention of anybody who was powerful, but he knew that battle would come to try to defeat him, but he had a trick up his sleeve… Slayer came out of the gloom upon Gostir! The wood was covered in flames, but Egarin, Elestan Larcalaite, and Thranduil attacked Gostir out of the woods, driving them back unto the plains while Thranduil’s troops put out the dragon fire. Egarin Summoned upon his powers of the forest, and made an army of leaf men. This may not seem a great help against a dragon, but these men distracted Gostir enough that Slayer was shot off of his back! Elestan Larcalaite quickly attacked, while Thranduil repulsed the dragon! Slayer’s swords burst into flames as he dove to attack Elestan Larcalaite! Elestan Larcalaite used his mithril sword to block and such a battle between those two cannot be described! Suddenly, Thranduil, with the help of Egarin’s javelins, and arrows, his troop’s arrows, and Egarin’s final stab with his sword sent Gostir flying, but as he did so he made one big blast of flame burning Thranduil and his forest! Egarin used his ring to defend from the unbearable heat! Slayer found his ally gone and with a quick stab, almost killed Elestan Larcalaite, but he was too quick, and his reflexes to dodge the attack, but the sword was so close, that not even a microorganism could pass between it! Slayer saw the battle was lost and retreated, shouting revenge! In his free time, Copn had found out about Melkor 2, and had contacted everyone he know when he came face to face with someone all wizards knew… he knew they would defeat Melkor, but how? Category:Blog posts